


O Dia do Divórcio

by carolss



Category: CLAMP - Works, xxxHoLic
Genre: Divorce, Fluff, Gen, Male-Female Friendship
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-03
Updated: 2018-01-03
Packaged: 2019-02-27 19:44:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13255326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carolss/pseuds/carolss
Summary: Eles assinaram os papéis do divórcio numa agradável tarde de outono, se o advogado que eles haviam contratado para preparar os papéis tinha achado estranho eles terem saído da reunião de braços dados com Kohane falando sobre a possibilidade dar uma volta no parque público e tomarem sorvete ele não comentou.





	O Dia do Divórcio

Eles assinaram os papéis do divórcio numa agradável tarde de outono, se o advogado que eles haviam contratado para preparar os papéis tinha achado estranho eles terem saído da reunião de braços dados com Kohane falando sobre a possibilidade dar uma volta no parque público e tomarem sorvete ele não comentou.

Doumeki havia trago o assunto a tona apenas uns dez dias antes, embora estivesse na sua cabeça desde o primeiro momento após ele segurar sua primeira filha em seus braços vários anos atrás. Ele colocou o quão claramente como ele podia :

“Nós ainda somos relativamente jovens, você especialmente. Nós tivemos filhos como o combinado então nós podemos nos divorciar se for isso que você desejar”

Se Watanuki estivesse vendo aquela cena ele provavelmente gritaria com ele por ser tão insensível e por ser tão frio e direto ao fazer uma sugestão como aquela. Mas Kohane não era Watanuki, e ela via que aquilo não era algo fácil pra ele dizer, mesmo se seu rosto e seu tom não mostrassem isso.

E sem hesitar ou pedir por mais explicações e discussões, como na vez em que ele pediu ela para se casar com ele, Kohane disse sim.

O parque ficava perto do colégio das crianças, e eles decidiram ficar lá até dar a hora da saída, ela comprou um sorvete de morango e ele de flocos.

“Você acha que eles vão chorar ?” ele perguntou.

“Provavelmente sim, mas eles vão se acostumar eventualmente”

“Eu gostaria que eles não fizessem isso”

“Chorar é bom quando você está triste, coloca pra fora tudo que tem que ser colocado”

“Você está triste ?”

“Não, só um pouco melancólica. Sente um pouco como o fim de uma era”

“Eu fiz por você, não foi uma rejeição, mas sim eu liberando você. Eu espero que você saiba disso”

“Eu sei disso. Mas eu queria que você pensasse em você também. Você estava errado Shizuka, nós não somos jovens, nós estamos ficando velhos. O tempo está passando e as chances de ser feliz junto com ele. Eu quero você com Kimihiro-kun, você sabe disso, mas se não der certo eu gostaria que você tentasse olhar para outras pessoas, outros homens, alguém que não seja uma obrigação”

“E se eu não quiser ninguém além dele ?”

“Então eu sugiro que você tente bem vigorosamente ficar ele”

“Não depende só de mim sabe ?”

“Infelizmente sim, mas talvez as coisas dêem certo dessa vez.Você pretende ir na loja hoje ?”

“Provavelmente sim”

“Você vai contar para ele sobre nós ?”

“Sim”

“Bom, eu tenho certeza que Kimihiro-kun vai ficar muito feliz”

“E eu tenho certeza que ele vai gritar, me xingar e possívelmente até jogar objetos aleatórios em mim”

Kohane riu.

“Isso não significa que ele não vai estar feliz por dentro...sabe houveram coisas boas sobre ser a sua esposa, e eu sempre vou ser a mãe dos seus filhos, mas eu acho que o que eu realmente nasci para fazer é ser sua amiga”

“Eu também” ele disse e beijou a testa dela, a sujando um pouco com sorvete que ele prontamente limpou com o dedão.

E juntos eles continuaram andando pelo parque esperando a hora passar.


End file.
